


Confessions, Promises, and Prophecies

by CountessImpossible



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Angry angels, Friendship, God's blessing, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of hell, Non-Graphic Smut, Prophecy, Romance, Trusting Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessImpossible/pseuds/CountessImpossible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer's time is running out and the only one who can save him is Sam. The problem? Sam sees no reason to trust him, let alone any reason to help him. What does it mean that Lucifer's running out of time? How can Sam help him? And most importantly, will Sam be his salvation or his downfall?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions, Promises, and Prophecies

**Author's Note:**

> My version of Lucifer is a bit different. Instead of being a real hallucination, he's more like a spirit that's attached to Sam. To Sam he is real. He's able to see, hear, and touch him.

Chapter 1: Confessions

There was something between Sam Winchester and Lucifer that had changed. The once vibrant hunter had become little more than lifeless when the devil was involved. When he was on a hunt with Dean, Sam became almost ruthless. It was almost as if Sam believed if he took out the monsters and the demons he would be able to hurt the devil while sitting back and taking whatever Lucifer threw at him with no fight left.

It took all of the fun out of torturing Sam. No, torturing Sam wasn't fun, it was a necessity. He needed Sam on a level he would never openly admit. He had tried just talking to Sam in the beginning but was merely ignored. Nobody ignored Satan. He had hoped if he kept Sam awake he until the point where he was put into a coma he would have the hunter all to himself but the longer it went on the worse Lucifer felt about it. There had to be a better way to deal with the problem hanging over his head. He decided to deal with it in tact.

One night, after Dean had gone to bed and Sam was doing research of some kind or another, Lucifer made his move. He sat in the chair across from the hunter and gave him his trademark smile. It was not returned when Sam's eyes darted to him before going back to the computer.

Rolling his eyes, Lucifer snapped his fingers in front of Sam's face to get his attention. The younger man looked up from his laptop, a defeated look on his features. "Yes?" His tone was bland.

"Hey, Sammy, I was thinking. If I give you twelve hours of uninterrupted sleep, will you talk to me for an hour?" Lucifer tilted his head ever so slightly, an easy smile on his face.

"What's the catch?" Sam asked, his face as blank as his tone of voice. It was clear as day to Lucifer the man did not trust him in the slightest. He was merely humoring the devil.

"That is the beauty of it. There is no catch. All I ask is for an hour of your time and in return I will give you twelve hours of sleep." Sam opened his mouth to object but was cut off as the devil raised his hand in an I'm-not-done manor. "I'm not a fool, Sam. You will receive your sleep first. Do we have a deal?" His smile grew wider.

Not finding anything in the arrangement that would be harmful to him in the slightest, he shook his head yes. He was desperate for sleep.

"Now, now, Sammy. I am the devil and it was I who taught the demons to make deals." A gleam shone in his grey eyes. "Our deal must be sealed with a kiss."

Of course. How could Sam be so naive as to think he could get away with a simple hand shake. It was sleep, and his soul was not on the line. And it was just a kiss- it didn't have to mean anything. Living with Dean had taught him that.

"It's a deal." Sam agreed. Getting out of the chair, Lucifer reached out and pulled the hunter out of his chair and into his arms. It was a slow, chaste, kiss. As soon as they parted Sam could feel his eyelids becoming too heavy to keep open. Allowing them to close, he didn't care that he was in the arms of the devil. All that mattered was he was finally going to sleep.

Lucifer gently picked the young hunter up and carried him to the bed. Pulling back the comforter with a free hand, he gently laid the man down as if he weighed nothing. He pulled the comforter up to the man's chin before whispering, "Good night Sammy. I look forward to our little chat."

Sitting back down at his chair, Lucifer placed his feet on the table and threaded his finger's behind his head. He would wait for Sam no matter how long it took. After all he had been waiting for him from the time fell, he could wait for another few hours.

His eyes never left the sleeping Winchester.

...

When Dean dragged himself off of the lumpy mattress, he expected the smell of food to greet him or at least for the room to be empty. He wasn't expecting his brother to be sound asleep in the bed beside his own. His first thought was wondering what Sam had agreed to do for the devil. He mentally shook himself. Of course Sam wasn't stupid enough to make a deal with Satan after all of the other stupid things he had done. Sure he had believed he was doing the right thing but that was beside the point. The point was Sam was known for doing stupid things and Dean was usually the one who had to come to the rescue and save him.

The urge to wake him up and demand what it was he had agreed to but stopped himself. He was being stupid. There wasn't anything to be worried about. Sam wouldn't do that to them.

Shaking his head to clear away all of the bad thoughts Dean headed into the bathroom to take a shower. He was being ridiculous. The real devil was locked in the Cage with Michael. It was just Sam's way of coping with his time there, he told himself. There is nothing he could promise an hallucination that could hurt them in any way.

He didn't know that Lucifer was sitting in the room with him, watching his every move as he watched over Sam. Dean didn't know how important his little brother truly was and would never really know no matter what he thought he understood.

...

Sam's eyes fluttered open on their own. He wanted to close them and go back to sleep but knew he wouldn't be able to. It didn't matter though, because he felt great. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt as good as he did now. Stretching his long limbs, he couldn't stop the grin that made it's way onto his face. Memories of his conversation with Lucifer came back to him. He knew he owed an hour to him but couldn't bring himself to worry about it at that moment in time.

"Good morning, Sam." Lucifer said, pleasantly smiling at him from his place at the table. He kicked his feet off of the table and placed them flat on the floor. "As much as I would enjoy having our discussion now, your brother is on his way back with the intentions of taking you to the hospital if you are not awake. He thinks you are in a coma." He couldn't help but chuckle a little.

Sure enough a few minutes later, Dean walked into the room, baring plain white bags of takeout. When he spotted Sam sitting up in bed, he let out an audible sigh.

"God, Sam, it's about time you woke your sorry ass up. I thought for sure you were in a coma." Dean kicked the door closed behind him. "Did you at least sleep good?" Dean asked, dancing around the question that had been eating him up inside all day.

"Yeah, I slept great." Sam offered a smile, trying not to make eye contact with the devil. Dean tossed a bag at him and they ate in silence-nobody wanting to talk about the topic everybody knew was bound to come up sooner than later.

Lucifer never looked away from Sam.

...

It was a few days before Sam was truly alone thanks to the road trip the brothers had decided to take. There was only one time when he was away from his brother, when he was in the bathroom taking a shower. It was then Lucifer would offer him the same deal as the first night. A few hours of sleep- usually around eight unless he had agreed to take over driving while Dean slept- for an hour of his time. Every night Lucifer would give Sam a kiss that was slow and chaste before he would fall asleep almost instantly. After a week Sam owed the devil seven hours of his time. He didn't know what it was that they would talk about but he knew it would have something to do with starting another apocalypse or wanting to use him as a skin suit. Why that would take seven hours Sam didn't know and didn't see how he would be able to keep his part of the deal with Dean breathing down his neck to make sure he wasn't going to keel over.

On the eighth night, as he took a shower, Lucifer asked him something he never thought the devil would ask. He asked if would be able to visit him in his dreams. He would take two hours off of the debt that he owed. Not seeing a way that he would be able to make his part of the deal any time soon Sam agreed.

After Dean was asleep Lucifer grabbed Sam around the waist and held him tight. Before the hunter could question what was going on the devil placed his forehead against Sam's. "Do we have a deal?" He asked, no hint of a smile on his face. His voice was barely over a whisper. It sent a shiver down the man's spine.

"Yes. We have a deal." This time Lucifer's kiss was not chaste. Using his thumb, he opened the younger man's mouth and gently kissed him, his tongue gently probing at Sam's. He was asleep before Lucifer pulled away.

...

Sam didn't know where he would end up for a conversation with Lucifer but a garden was not what he imagined. It seemed kind of inappropriate somehow- the ultimate evil with something as pure as the flowers Lucifer seemed to adore.

"Ah, Sam." Looking up from the white rose he had been examining to find Lucifer standing before him, wearing a white suit that looked oddly familiar though he couldn't place where he had seen it before. He was smiling, serene among the beautiful roses that surrounded him. Surprisingly he didn't look out of place as Sam believed he would.

"Why a garden?" Sam asked before he could stop himself, looking around him..

Lucifer looked around as well, a gentle smile gracing his mouth. "Of all of my father's creations I prefer the Earth. Before creatures and man were created the Earth was the most beautiful place I had seen. I prefered it to Heaven where angels were soldiers for a reason nobody understood. Angels do not war, why need an army? Then I understood. They were an army to fight me when I fell." He picked a white rose and held it to his nose. "When God created man, he knew they were imperfect, murderous, liars. The only thing he did not have was a reason. I was the reason he chose to have evil in the world. He told them not to listen to me, to trust him entirely or he would kill them all off. Naturally, human's don't listen to anything other than themselves."

"I don't understand." Sam gently probed at the petals of a red rose that sat nearest him. He had to admit it was pretty, in an overrated kind of way.

"When Adam and his first wife, Lilith, fought over who would dominate during sex God saw that the creations he had made were angry, they enjoyed fighting amongst each other. He made Adam a second wife, Eve, from one of Adam's ribs so that she would know her place under him. Eve was also very simple, never disagreeing with her husband. She was beneath him which meant he knew everything and was always right. In my anger against God for using me as a pawn I tempted Eve with what she was forbidden to have. If he did not want her to have it why put it there? Being curious creatures is a disadvantage as you are easily persuaded to do things that you know to be your downfall. At the time I did not realize it but it had been the plan all of the time. His favorite son was to be cast from Heaven and be the evil of the world." They were walking through the garden side by side. It was beautiful, full of flowers Sam had never seen before and trees that grew taller than any he had seen during his many years on the road.

They stopped under a magnificent redwood tree. Lucifer looked into Sam's eyes, boring into his soul. "I want you to understand, Sam, I am not evil. I am a scorned son, imprisoned for not knowing the love I had for my father and brothers was not the love that was appropriate." Sam couldn't look away. "I have told you before, I will never lie to you. I beg that you believe me."

This wasn't the Lucifer he knew. The man he knew was sarcastic, talked dirty, and was annoying. This was not the man he knew and he couldn't bring himself to not believe him. Sam didn't know what had changed and he wasn't sure he liked it.

"Why should I believe you?" Sam asked. He didn't snap the question. It was honest curiosity.

Lucifer hung his head, breathing a soft sigh. "Because Sam, I need you to. You don't know how important you are to me." He looked up, around the sky above them. "Our time has expired. I'll explain more later." With that he was gone. No rustle of wings, no sound other than his own breathing. He was alone with his thoughts in this beautiful world Satan had shown him.


End file.
